The invention relates generally to computer interfacing and message exchange between communication nodes. More specifically, the invention pertains to a communication system including a miniaturized palmtop computer which is coupled to a programmable node positioned in an instrument panel of a vehicle.
Automotive manufacturers and computer companies have discussed the feasibility of in-vehicle computers. However, these concepts have centered about a permanently installed computer in the vehicle. With the rapid evolution of computer technology, however, a permanently installed computer of a given type would quickly become obsolete as advancements in the computer art surge onward. Therefore, there is a need for a cost effective approach to link rapidly evolving miniaturized stand-alone computers to vehicular systems.